The Bakugan Are Back!
by DreamersNight
Summary: The Bakugan are Back! Alice comes back from Moscow, The Brawlers aren't getting along? What happend?


**The Bakugan Are Back! **

"Hey Runo, what's up?" I was crushed with a hug.

"Alice! I'm so glad you're here!" she giggled, "Alice I'm going to school in a couple of minuets. Do you want to come?" I nodded. Runo grabbed my hand, and then dragged me towards her middle school. When we got their all the boys got goggle eyed when I entered the yard.

"Alice, just ignore them," Runo commented, I followed her to her locker. Then I spotted Shun with a couple of his friends. I heard a locker close; Runo gave Shun a death glare. I gave her a questioning look. Usually the Brawlers are close . . . there's nothing that can come between the Brawlers. Runo just shrugged it off.

_WILL ALL THE STUDNETS GO TO THE AUDITORIUM the_ principal announced; Runo grabbed my hand. Runo and I got there after everyone else so every one just stared.

"Well I guess we have our first contestants," A man with a black suit said.

"Sir she can sing but only if we have Julie here to sing with us!" Runo yelled. Julie enveloped me in a hug.

"Alice!!! You're here I thought you weren't going to get here for another week! You should've told me," Julie whined.

"I missed you too. Come on let's show them what the Clique Girls are mead off!" We ran on stage.

"Julie and I would like to present our best friend in the whole entire world . . . ALICE GEHAHBICH!" I came on stage; mostly boys were shouting if I could go out with them but taking Runo's advice I just ignored them.

"Now we would like to sing 'You Think' this song is written by Alice, Runo, and I. Hope you enjoy," The teachers set up three mikes next to each other. I got a guitar and started the song.

**Julie: Made a big mistake  
Ever thinking that you cared  
When it's obvious  
There's nothing here You would need to share  
I ain't gonna cry  
Cause you can't hurt me anymore  
You can run your mouth  
You can speak your mind  
Everything you say is a waste of time**

Together : You think you're so incredible  
Completely unforgettable  
You think the world spins just for you  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true  
You think it's all about you

_**Alice:**__ I can see it now  
I can read you like a book  
All you care about is  
What you say  
How it makes you look  
You can talk all night  
Words can't hurt me anymore  
You got a million answers  
To impress yourself  
But it really don't matter  
To know one else  
_  
**Together:** You think you're so incredible  
Completely unforgettable  
You think the world spins just for you  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true  
You think it's all about you

**Runo:** I don't wanna better role  
You are that bigger loss to me, yeah  
Anytime your not here  
Baby the air is clearer to breathe

**Together:** You think you're so incredible  
Completely unforgettable  
You think the world spins just for you  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true

You think it's all about you yeah, yeah  
You think it's all about you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
You don't have a clue  
You act like I'm invisible  
Without you I'll be miserable  
One thing is undeniably true  
You think it's all about you

"That's for a friend that changed during the years, and that change is for the worst. I hope you know who you are!" Julie ended. The principle thanked us for that song. I handed the guitar over to him. We exited the staged.

"Who changed over the years?" I asked. Julie and Runo exchanged glances.

Runo was first to speak, "Um. . . Alice you see after you and the Bakugan left. . ." before she could say anything else my phone rang.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" I answered.

"Alice listen I think the Bakugan are coming back! I need you to go in a seprate room so the others can't here. Also I need you and Marucho to help me figure out why they're coming back," I quickly left the auditorium and went outside. I looked around to see if any one followed me. When I felt it was safe to talk I answered.

"Are you sure?" my head felt light, "Is Hydranoide ok?"

"I'm not sure but Wayvern came back with Skyress and Draco. The others are coming to . . . but in a couple of days," Joe explained.

"But are the Bakugan with you now? If they are I could go over there and help you figure out what's going wrong. Marucho's not going to be with me he has school now with the others."

"Yes the Bakugan are here with me now. Wayvern figured out how to transport herself to her master. Since she chose me she came back to me with the other Bakugan."

"Ok, but do you want me to come over?"

"No, the Brawlers would come looking for you if you go disappear. Oh, one more thing do not tell the others that the Bakugan are here . . . yet. Until you and Marucho come over and discuss this issue and see what's the problem. OK Alice?"

"Yes, I understand. I got to go I think Julie and Runo are looking for me, see ya later Joe!" I hung up. 'I should carry around my old battle gear' I made a mental note to get my cards and my shooter.

I entered the auditorium again and found that other contestants were dancing. I sighed. 'I can't hide this from the others . . . but . . . no Alice you have to keep your mouth shut until the Bakugan are ready to tell the others.' I scolded myself.

"Alice, where have you been? When Joe called you just stormed out of the room. Are you two dating?" Julie asked.

I blushed," No Julie he just asked if I heard anything from my grandfather, nothing big. Since I didn't want to disturb the other acts I went out side,"

"Oh . . . Ok you two would seem like a good couple though," then her face brightened, "but you like Shun right?"

"If you're talking about if I like Shun as a friend then I have to say yes, if it's the other one then I have to say no. I don't like anyone right now." Julie seemed to brighten at my comment if that's even possible.

"Ok!" Julie turned and saw Shun and his friends laughing. Julie gave Shun a death glare; Julie likes every one of the brawlers. I just don't get it!


End file.
